


Silvamy Week Day 4 - Adventure

by TrueBlueSonic



Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy is a thoughtful girlfriend who knows what Silver likes, Chao are adorable creatures, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Silver loves Chao, this one is very cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: Taking Silver to a Chao garden as a surprise, Amy notices her own Chao is missing. With the help from some new friends they go on an adventure to find her.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Silvamy Week Day 4 - Adventure

“Hold on, Amy!”

Silver could barely keep up with the pink hedgehog as she twirled over the meadow they were in, giggling all the way as Silver rushed to keep up with her. The area was positively beautiful, filled with flowers and the occasional tree or pond, and mountains stood proudly against the horizon in the distance. They had long left the city behind, Amy stating she had a surprise for him before running off, and he had followed her into this beautiful landscape. He loved surprises, though he had no idea Amy was plotting. She knew how much he liked the nature of the past, so maybe showing him this area was her surprise?

Slowly the fields of the meadow became littered with more trees and bushes, until eventually they were in a full-fledged forest. Twisting his head around to take in all the sights Silver nearly ran into Amy, who had abruptly stopped with her mad dash. Holding out her hand and gesturing for him to stay behind her, she put a finger to her lips and tiptoed quietly forward, weaving through the trees. Rolling his eyes at her secrecy Silver dutifully followed, peeking pas her shoulder to see what all the mystery was about.

“Oooh!”

Past Amy he saw a huge lake, surrounded by more grass and flowers and enclosed by a dense wall of trees at the edge. On one side the area was fenced in by a tall cliffside, with a waterfall tumbling down from its top into the body of water. The rush of the falling water gave the place a gentle ambience in the background. And in the middle of the clearing he saw dozens of… Chao! They were playing with each other, some flying through the air while others were taking a soak in the lake or playing with the cascading water. The entire scene made Silver smile widely from how cute it was.

Some of the Chao had heard his exclamation and now came waddling over to them, cooing and brabbling loudly as they waved their little arms. With a huge grin on his face Silver crouched down and opened his arms, laughing as they jumped into his lap and against his chest. Amy was not protected against the adorable onslaught either, giggling madly as some nuzzled in her knees and stomach and one that was shaped quite similar to Sonic tried to chew on her ears.

Lifting himself and his charges up easily enough, the Chao laughing as they twirled around in his powers, he turned to Amy. “I had no idea there was a Chao garden near Station Square!” he exclaimed, reaching out to save Amy from the barrage she was currently suffering under. Being freed quickly enough from the tickly little creatures Amy smoothed out her quills, still giggling. “We’re quite close to the Mystic Ruins here,” she explained, “so everyone who has a Chao usually lets them play in this garden.”

“I take it this one is Sonic’s, then?” Silver inquired as he reached out to the royal blue Chao with the spiky hairdo and gave it a small poke. The Chao cooed in concurrence, puffing itself up and waving its little arms around proudly.

Amy reached out to ruffle its quills. “Yes, this is Dash. Oh, and that one is Tails’ Chao, Athena.” She gestured towards an orange-furred Chao that indeed looked like a miniature copy of the genius inventor, that has shuffled up to them as well and was now begging for attention. Silver obliged immediately, gently scratching it behind a soft ear. While not an expert on Chao, he knew that Chao that were truly loved and cared for by a single person would change their appearance to represent their cherished caretaker. Sonic and Tails must have put a lot of time and effort in their respective Chao.

Gently lifting up the Chao and “throwing” them in the air, though making sure they were still safely wrapped in his telekinesis, Silver almost missed the scrutinizing look Amy sent across the garden. He could sense from her sudden change in mood and how she walked further into the field, looking around questioningly, that something was off though. Placing the Chao down on the ground, which provoked a choir of protests that he ignored for the time being, he quickly followed her. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find my own Chao.” Amy responded tensely. “Usually she comes running the moment I arrive here.” That was indeed odd. Chao were very social creatures, and if they liked you they would want to spend as much time in your vicinity as possible, especially after not seeing you for a while. Silver found it very peculiar that Amy’s Chao would give her the cold shoulder like that.

“What does she look like? Then I can help search.”

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself. “Her name is Berry, and she looks like me, just like Dash and Athena with Sonic and Tails.” Glancing around the area inquiringly as well, Silver saw no flash of pink anywhere. Lifting himself up to get an aerial view gave no results either. A bad feeling began to creep over him. While Amy herself was a capable fighter, Chao were very small and nearly defenseless… even Amy’s Chao would likely stand no chance against any opponent that tried to harm her.

Dropping to the ground once more, Silver watched as Amy tried to ask some of the Chao that had stuck around about Berry’s whereabouts, but all she got was a chorus of “Chao!” in return. “If only we had Cream here…” she sighed sadly. Silver agitatedly rubbed his forehead. They wouldn’t get very far this way, with no idea where Berry could have run off to. He refused to believe that Amy had done something to warrant her Chao not wanting to see her, so it had to be something else.

Mulling over the possibilities, Silver yelped as something unexpectedly slammed against his leg. Glancing down, startled, he stared into the beady eyes of Dash. Sonic’s Chao smashed itself in his leg again, eliciting another yelp, before turning around and running off. A few feet away it turned to Silver once more, releasing a loud “Chao!” and waving its little arms. Surprised, Silver followed it through the expanse of the garden. Amy, who had watched the scene unfold, walked after them with her hands folded worriedly.

Turning around occasionally to see if they were still following it, Dash brought them to the edge of the garden. With no fear it rushed into the trees of the forest, picking up speed easily. Silver and Amy sent each other a glance before running after it.

Silver could easily see what Sonic’s influence had done with his Chao; Dash was nearly impossible to keep up with as it skillfully dodged past trees and shrubs. Silver and Amy clumsily thundered after it with much less grace, Amy’s dress and Silver’s quills regularly getting ensnared in some wayward twigs or branches. Helping each other pull loose quickly as to not lose sight of the blue Chao, they rushed after the speedy little creature. Huffing and puffing, Silver thought to himself that in hindsight Amy had been much less difficult to run after.

They had been following Dash for a while now, the blue Chao occasionally stopping to call out loudly into the underground, before continuing. Eventually, to Silver’s great relief, it stopped to call once more, without running away immediately again after a few seconds. It hollered loudly into the sky. “ **Chao**!”

Silver could have sworn that in the distance, he heard a very soft “Chao!” in return. Amy’s gasp of excitement told him she had heard the same thing, and they quickly made their way over to where the noise had come from under the guidance of Dash. The blue Chao unexpectedly shot under a large strawberry bush, its large red fruits dangling from the branches as they sweltered in the filtered summer sunlight. Crouching down to look underneath, Amy promptly got toppled over as a pink Chao jumped out from underneath into her arms.

“Berry!” Silver laughed at Amy’s enthusiastic exclamation, looking at how she cuddled her Chao in a near-death grip. Berry cooed back loudly in return, pushing her arms into Amy’s muzzle and nuzzling her with her entire face. Dash had crept out under the bush as well, clearly looking proud of itself. When Silver turned around to thank it, though, it shot under the bush once more, loudly clamouring from inside its shadows. Surprised, Silver leaned down to see what all the ruckus was about. Crouching underneath was somewhat difficult due to his size and his quills, but he gasped in amazement as he watched what Berry had hidden in there.

“Look, Amy!” Scampering back, he showed the large, spotted Chao egg that he had pulled out under the bush to his girlfriend.

“Oooh!” Amy gasped, keeping Berry in one arm so she could reach out and stroke the egg Silver was holding. “She must have been protecting this egg! That’s why she wasn’t in the Chao garden!” Grabbing Berry with both hands and lifting her up, Amy started brabbling to her in a high-pitched tone of voice. “You’re such a brave girl! Who’s my brave little girl? Who’s my sweet little baby? Is it _you_? Yes! Yes!” Her silly voice made Silver giggle, and it only intensified with the cheeky look Amy sent him.

Amy handed Berry over to Silver, who took her in one arm as he shifted the egg to the other and the Chao stared at him with curious eyes. “This is Silver! He’s my boyfriend!” Amy explained to her Chao, who responded with a multitude of enthusiastic coos and bounces. Silver laughed as he cuddled her in his arms and tickled her stomach, which was met with much approval and titters from the pink Chao. She nuzzled into his chest fur not unlike how Amy usually did, which Silver thought was simply adorable. “She likes me!” he exclaimed elatedly. Amy laughed at his naïve remark. “Of course, how could she not?”

Though he was overjoyed for Amy and Berry, Silver furrowed his brows in contemplation. “How did this egg even get here? Do you think it’s Berry’s?” Amy shook her head at that. “Once a Chao has reached the stage wherein they resemble their most important person, they can no longer reproduce,” she explained. “I think Berry was just out and about and then came across it, and decided to protect it. It must have been too heavy and far away for her to take it back to the garden.” Silver nodded along with her explanation. It came as no surprise to him that Berry was just as adventurous and brave as Amy.

Quickly discussing their plan of action, Silver and Amy reached the consensus to take Berry and the egg back to the Chao garden, where they would be much safer than in the forest. Making sure to thank Dash profusely, who had currently perched itself right on top of Silver’s head behind his quills (much to Amy’s amusement), they followed the path of destruction they had left through the forest to find their way back. As they walked, chatting about everything and nothing in particular, Silver could have sworn that he could feel movement in the egg he was carrying, though nothing happened with it. Maybe it was simply a trick of his mind.

Arriving safely at the Chao garden once again, Amy kissed Berry’s head as she set her to the ground, then reached out and kissed Silver as well. “Thank you, Silvy,” she murmured as he nuzzled their noses together. They both had to laugh at the chorus of _oooh’s_ that the Chao in the garden elicited at their affection.

Even though he almost missed it, the egg that Silver was holding rumbled even more at the sound, and Silver and Amy glanced at it surprised as it began to crack in his hands. Carefully setting the egg down, they both waited with bated breath as it broke apart fully and a small, light blue Chao burst out. It tumbled over the floor of the clearing, cooing loudly as it hopped around. Laughing at its silly antics, Silver gasped in delight at the newborn turned around and jumped right into his arms, snuggling into his chest fur. Silver could have sworn he heard Amy squeal.

“I think this little one has picked you to look after it,” she teased him, making her way over and wrapping both him and his new charge in her arms. Her exclamation left Silver surprised. While he adored Chao and generally knew his way around the older ones, he had never actually cared for one like you would with a child or pet. What if he did something wrong?

“I dunno, Amy…” Silver mumbled as he looked at the little Chao, who stared back intently. His happy mood had suddenly gotten quite sombre. “I don’t really know how to care for them, and I’m away so often… What if it ends up not liking me? What if-”

“Oh, nonsense.” Amy’s firm tone of voice left no room for debate, and Berry, Dash and the newborn Chao squeaked in affirmation. “You’re the most gentle and caring person I know, Silver. If anyone can raise this little one well, it’s you.” She reached up to kiss his cheek and laughed at the blush her praise and actions elicited on Silver’s cheeks. “I’ll be here to help you,” she added. “You’ll become the best Chao raiser in the world before you know it.”

Silver mulled over her words for a few seconds before he laughed as well, raising his new Chao and nuzzling it affectionately. It purred in delight and pressed itself closer against his body, earning another squeal from Amy, the adorable sound nearly making Silver aww as well. Yes, if it meant he could hang out with the Chao and his beloved girlfriend, he would spend as much time here as possible for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> We're already halfway through Silvamy week! Some of my three other fics aren't finished yet, so I better get working on those! Today's chapter was brought to you by the way I used to talk to my dog, with baby speak galore. You just can't help it when something is so very cute!
> 
> I love the idea of Silver having his own Chao... maybe I'll bring it back for another plot once.
> 
> As for Dash, Berry and Athena, I just picked the first names that came up to me. Dash is of course very speedy, and Athena is named that way because it is very smart, just like Tails! And Berry is named after strawberries, haha!


End file.
